Truth or Dare?
by fanfic445
Summary: The characters from HoO and TMI keep meeting unexpectedly. They finally all meet up in Magnus's apartment. Leo suggests they play a game of truth or dare. The game turns out to be quite intresting... (rated T for mild language. well, no swearing until the actual game) FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Erica. I am going to write a Truth or Dare fanfic crossover between TMI and HoO it's going to be about 20 chapters long? (question mark because I wanted to, LOL) I'll try to update at least every week! The first few chapters will be short, just the characters meeting.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of these amazing characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and Cassandra Clare. I will not write this again, so please remember this**.

Chapter 1: Percabeth and Clace

Jace's P.O.V.

Clary and I were walking to the mall to grab some lunch. Suddenly, we walked into (and I mean LITTERALY walked into) another couple.

The guy had jet black hair and quite shocking green eyes. They resembled the sea, unlike Clary's, whose were light and looked kinda like grass. The girl had curly blonde hair, and would look like a typical Californian stereotype, if not for the stormy grey eyes.

Clary got up and started apologizing immediately.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking! Are you guys alright?", she asked.

The blonde wasn't far behind for apologizing, or standing up. "It's fine. We weren't looking either. My name's Annabeth, and this is Percy," she nodded over to her boyfriend, who was getting up. At this point, I was still sprawled on the ground.

"Jace! Get up!", Clary said.

"But it's so comfy!"

She sent me a glare and I quickly stood up.

"Yeah, so sorry about that. I'm Clary and-"

"I'm Jace. Nice meeting you guys! Bye!", I interrupted. I grabbed Clary's hand and sped away toward the mall.

"Jace! We were making friends! Why are we leaving?", Clary asks, clearly annoyed.

"Because they are different from normal mortals. Just like us, except they're not Shadowhunters," I reply.

**Only first chapter, and there is already a sorta cliff-hanger! Yeah... I'll try to update tomorrow!**

**-Erica **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back. I know the story is kinda boring right now (and really short), but the first three chapters are gonna be like this. Then it will get juicy!**

Chapter 2: Caleo and Malec

Calypso's P.O.V.

I look at my outfit. I'm wearing a coral knee-length dress and sparkly flats. Leo is taking me on a date. It's not the first date, but I'm still so excited! He's taking me to a place called Taki's. Supposedly, it's the It-place. Whatever that means. I hear a car honking outside of my apartment ( the gods have finally released me and gave me an apartment in the mortal world). I grab my bag and run out of my apartment.

"Hey, babe! Looking hot tonight!", Leo called out. I blushed. Ugh! It's so annoying how he can still make me turn cherry red.

"Hi. Let's go," I said.

We drove to Taki's. There were WAY too many people there. We walked around and finally found a booth in which only a couple was sitting in.

"Hey guys! Um, is it fine if we sit next to you? There aren't any other seats left. Nice hair, dude!", Leo said. I looked at the person he was talking about. He looked Asian, and had dyed his hair purple. It was covered in glitter. He had a sparkly headband in his hair. He wore glittery makeup over cat eyes,which slightly freaked me out. His clothes were bright, and you guessed it, sparkly. Basically, everything was sparkly. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was wearing worn-out jeans, a brown sweater, and old black converse.

"Sure, I'm Magnus, and this is Alec," the sparkly guy said.

I suddenly felt like I was going to faint. I am still a goddess! I can sense magical creatures. Uh...people, in this case.

I'm about to say something when Magnus opens his mouth. He gestures toward me.

"Um, Leo, Magnus is a magical creature, and Alec is not only mortal either."

Magnus nodded. Leo and Alec looked shocked. I just sighed, knowing the other world were going to be found out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Sorry for not uploading for so long. (well, nobody cares) Here's chapter three.**

Chapter 3: Sizzy, Jasper, and Frazel

Isabelle's P.O.V.

I can't believe that I agreed to this date. Simon and I were going to the carneval. Ugh. What was I going to wear? I finally decided on jeans, a black tank top, a leather jacket and black boots. Super casual and comfy. Right? Simon picked me up and we went to the carneval. Immediately, the smell of cotton candy filled my nostrils.

"So, where do you wanna go first?", Simon asked.

"The Ferris Wheel," I said.

"Ok," Simon replied.

We went over to the Ferris wheel and bought tickets.

"Hey, ya' guys over there! Each car sits six people. We got two couples here, why don't ya join 'em?", the carny asked us.

"Sure," Simon said.

So we went to the car and sat down in it. As the carny had said, there were two other couples there. Couple 1: The boy had military cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The girl had choppy brown hair with braids and feathers in it. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope. You couldn't really tell which color they were. One second they were brown, the next they were green. They both looked about 16, about Simon and my age.

Couple 2: The boy was Asian and had a sturdily built physique with a lot of muscle. The girl looked about 14 with curly brown hair and gold eyes.

"Hi! I'm Piper. This is my boyfriend, Jason, and this is Hazel and Frank. We're friends. And you are?", the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes said.

"I'm Isabelle, and this is Simon,"

"Hey," Simon said.

"So...what are your hobbies?", asked Hazel, obviously trying to make conversation.

"I'm in a band," Simon answered. He then started sniffing awkwardly.

"Excuse me, can I talk to Isabelle? Alone?", he suddenly asked.

"Sure," Jason said.

"Simon? What happened?", I asked him.

"Um, this might sound weird, but these guys don't smell like regular mortals," he replied.

"Wait, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and mortals all have different smells?"

"Yes. But the poblem is, _they_", Simon gestured toward Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank "aren't regular mortals. They aren't demons, Downworlders, or Shadowhunters either. I have no idea what they are,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Finally, I am writing Chapter 4. So, without further ado, here we go. **

Chapter 4: The Introductions

Narration- Basically, what happened was that everyone contacted everyone else and somehow, they all ended up at Magnus's apartment.

LINE BREAK

Percy's P.O.V.

Once everyone was in this sparkly dude's apartment, we started talking. All at once.

"Shut up!" Piper shouted. Sometimes I just really loved her Charmspeak. "Ok. When I point at you say your name and rank/what you are." she started pointing at everyone.

"Clary Fray, Shadowhunter."

"Jace Herondale. Also known as the awesomest Shadowhunter of all time." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Simon Lewis. Vampire."

"Isabelle Lightwood, Shadowhunter."

"Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Hazel Levezque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Calypso. I'm a goddess nymph. Also, my dad is Atlas."

"Sup'! I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus. Also known as Supreme Commander of the Argo II." Eye roll.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. And no, I'm not a diva," Piper said.

"Ok. So tell us what you are," Jace said.

"Well, we're demigods," Annabeth explained, "we're half god and half human."

"Ok... I suspect you're the smartest, being daughter of Athena," said Clary.

"Yeah. And I suspect that Clary is the smartest, Jace has the biggest ego, Magnus is the sassiest, Simon is the nerdiest (no offense), Isabelle is the diva, and Alec is the simplest. Aren't I right?" I stared at Annabeth and then gave her a quick kiss. Then I whispered "You're so cute when you talk 'smart girl'."

"Nice, dude," said Simon.

"Oooookkkkkkk. Now tell us what you are," Jason implied.

So the Shadowhunters (and Downworlders) explained what they were. We stayed like that for a while. You, know, just talking about ourselves.

"I have an idea," Leo suddenly said "Let's play Truth or Dare. I mean, we only got the whole night to lose."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So I'm back! Yes, there will be at least 1 chapter every week. But, you probably know that there's actually gonna be more than that, so here we go...**

Chapter 5: The Game Begins

Clary's P.O.V.

Everyone agreed to play. We explained the rules to the people who didn't know what Truth or Dare was (aka. The Shadowhunters, Calypso...). Then we started.

"Can I start?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, sure," Hazel replied.

"Okay. Alec, truth or dare?" Leo said.

"Ummm...Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

Alec bent over and kissed Isabelle on the cheek.

"There. If I didn't kiss her, she would kill me. Also, it's not awkward, because she's my sister," Alec said.

"Hey! That's not fair! I told you to kiss her on-" Leo started.

"You told me to kiss the girl. Nothing else." Alec interrupted.

"Fine."

"Okey-dokey. Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"First of all, never say okey-dokey in front of me if you don't wanna die. Second of all, truth," Jace said.

"Okay! Don't need to get mean about it! So...have you and Clary 'done it' yet?" Alec smirked.

"Um..no..."

Alec smiled "Your turn."

"Percy, truth or dare?" Jace asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go outside by the road with a sign that says 'Honk if You Think I'm Cute'." Jace stifled a laugh.

**Hi again! I am so so sorry I haven't been updating! Im moving in about a week, so I'll try to finish by then. After that I won't have WiFi for at least a month or so, so I won't be able to upload any new stories. But I will write. *wink,wink. Also, this is a really short chapter, but next chapter will be longer. I promise. Thank you for reading!**

**-Erica **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Okay, here's the deal-I was planning on writing more, but I just don't have time, because I'm moving. This is the LAST chapter. :-( I will not upload any new stories for at least a month or so. BUT I will write, so when I will have internet again, I will upload new stories and update! :D Okey-dokey...Oh yeah! Also, I will write in third person this chapter...**

**New update- I moved...and I din't have WiFi. I'M sorry! Oh well...here we go...**

Chapter 6: The Game Continues

3rd P.O.V.

Percy looked thoroughly shocked. He said "Fine, I'l do it, but you are getting payback."

Jace grinned. "Well, that ain't happenin'."

So they all got out of the apartment. (Leo carrying a camera, of course.) Magnus used his magic to make the sign. They waited about 20 minutes, while Leo recorded it. Percy got about 10 honks, mostly from young women that Annabeth would have loved to strangle.

"Okay...let me think...JACE! Dare or Double Dare?" Percy asked.

"Dammit," Jace muttered, "Dare."

"I dare you to have a steamy make out session with your sister." Percy smirked.

Jace grabbed Clary and started kissing her. They went on and on until Percy stopped them.

"I said, YOUR SISTER!"

"Well, we thought we were siblings for awhile...also, if i kissed Isabelle, she would kill me."

"Or I would," said Simon.

"Nope, vampire. Not happenin'."

"Can we get on with the game?" Piper piped up. _(A/N see what I did there? :-) )_

"My turn again! Okay, Magnus, Truth or Dare?" Jace asked.

"Truth." Magnus replied.

"Is it true that you and Alec did it in the Institue bathroom? BTW, Izzy told me."

Alec and Magnus glared at Isabelle and Magnus said, "That is private."

"Frank, Truth or Dare?" Magnus asked.

"Um..Dare?" Frank said.

"I dare you to say I hate you to Jace in Chinese."

So he did. Then he said,"Jason, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the hottest boy on the lips."

"Shit." Jason kissed Percy. Percy slapped him and then thanked him for thinking he was hot. Jason waved his hand. Piper and Annabeth got angry. It went downhill from there.

"Anyway...thank you for coming! AAHHHH!HELP!" Magnus shrieked. Annabeth had judo flipped him.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Hazel screamed.

Calypso waved her hand and everyone froze.

"Now, we will sleep," she said. Everyone fell asleep except her and Leo.

"That was awesome, babe!"

Calypso smiled.

**Okay...so it didn't turn out as epic as I thought it would be, but I think it was pretty good for my first fanfic, don'tcha think? Anyway, see you next time! Please review!**


End file.
